Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall
The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall is a sequel to Merry Larry and the True Light �� of Christmas ��. It has a lesson in facing hardships. Plot When Alister Cashberger goes off to Iran (formerly Persia) for a business trip one morning, he puts his nephew, Lawrence, otherwise known as Merry Larry, in charge of the mall. Much to the displeasure of Philip Fleagle, Lawrence gets more and more rich. While Merry Larry was playing an arcade �� game at a casino, three children �� talk about why the people had to built a statue to honor Merry Larry. He knew he would have saved a ton of money �� if he were to replace all the mall shoppers and employees with robots ��! So, on his 113th birthday ��, Lawrence explains the mall shoppers about a dream �� he had by presenting some of Philip's own "home �� movies ��", which were basically just Merry Larry inserting himself into popular movies ��. This dream �� was about Lawrence in his early days, when he was a pop star ⭐️ and was adored by fans. Christina and TBot liked it. The people hated the dream. One of them even yelled �� that Lawrence was trying to rule over them. So they decided to make them go to Tootanny. Roadie Reggie, disguising himself as space �� pirate Luntar, goes after them. And Philip Fleagle went to the Seville house ��. He told the maids about an unfortunate event, thinking Merry Larry was killed by a wild, ferocious beast. He angrily threw Lawrence's harmonica out one of the windows. Then, the silly �� song �� narrator told the kids to not try that at home ��. In Tootanny, Lawrence met a few people, including Melvin, a former friend of his. As they went to Luntar's lair, Lawrence put on a pair of Groucho Marx glasses �� and entertains Luntar with his antics he used to do back when he was a chipmunk, including the impersonation of an egg �� roll. Even the blue space �� rhubarb Luna, Luntar's second-in-command cracks up. As the Groucho Marx glasses �� flies off Lawrence's face, and he flies across the lair and gets tangled up in Luntar's ship ��, the Super Grabber, two INTERPOL agents (one a pea, and one a yam) and Luna said things about Merry Larry that weren't true. Luntar hated it so much, he threw them into prison! One night ��, while Tootanny was sleeping ��, two prisoners had dreams ��. They explained to Lawrence what those dreams meant. Merry Larry explained to the chief crewman that he would be set free, and to the chief mate that he would be killed. Then two days passed, and Luntar the Looter had a dream ��. Just like Merry Larry's, Luntar's dream �� was also about his early days when he was adored by people! Lawrence explained to Luntar that for six months, people would be living in music �� harmony. People would put on concerts, too. Merry Larry lived in Tootanny for 6 months. One day, when he goes back to Spring Valley, he, Christina and TBot were taken captive by some soldiers. They were tied to a tree ��, and Lawrence knew that this was such a bad idea ��. When the guards forced to give them "the slap of no ���� return", Lawrence sings �� a parody of Lady GaGa's "Bad Romance" that causes Luntar to go deliberately insane. In a desperate attempt to delay their own deaths, a few tourists and retirees untied them. Thanks to the hardships Merry Larry had faced and endured in his whole life, Luntar takes off his disguise, and it reveals to be nothing but Roadie Reggie. After a high energy chase, Reggie, Lawrence, Christina and TBot were forced into a car ��. Alister returns home and gave Lawrence a 20,000 pound bag �� of music �� albums �� that were performed by the Chipmunks from years ago. Lawrence knew that sometimes bad things happened to good people, but God can work all things out for good. Cast *Larry the Cucumber �� as Lawrence *Bob the Tomato �� as Philip Fleagle *Junior Asparagus as Oliver *Mr. Lunt as Roadie Reggie/Luntar the Looter *Madame Blueberry as Mrs. Netterbaum *Archibald Asparagus as Alister Cashberger *Spring Valley Mall Workers as themselves *Spring Valley Mall Children �� as themselves *Jean Cluade Pea as Henry *Phillippe Pea as Milles *Sara Crew as Christina *Petunia Rhubarb as Luna *Silas as himself *Turnips as themselves *Grandpa George as himself *Jimmy Gourd as Sam *Mr. Nezzer as Melvin *T-Bot as herself *Percy Pea as INTERPOL Agent #1 *INTERPOL Agent #2 as himself Flashback Characters *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as the Chipmunks See Also *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall Transcript DVD Artwork Front Cover *Lawrence and Philip riding a train �� Back Cover *The merchant, his wife ����, and the sheep *Christina, Merry Larry, and T-Bot *Luntar the Looter Opening Previews Scene Index # Introduction # Elf Village # Lawrence's Dream �� # Merry Larry and Christina Leave for Tootanny # Where is Spring Valley's Star Pupil? # Jail Time # Luntar's Dream �� # Friends Again Closing Previews Bonus Features *Audio Commentary *Behind the Scenes *Art Gallery *Progression Reel *Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall Promotional Spots *DVD ��-ROM Fun! *Cast Bios *Philip's Dream Interpretations Featurette *Studio Store *English ���� and Spanish ���� Subtitles Gallery ml_MerryLarry3_flat.jpg|Lawrence ml_Lunt_Reggie_flat.jpg|Roadie Reggie ml_Mallscooter1wJimmy.jpg|Sam ml_Mallscooter2withGeorge.jpg|George ml_Granny_flat.jpg|Mrs. Crepsie ml_Christina2_flat.jpg|Christina ml_BobPhillip2_flat.jpg|Philip Fleagle ml_ElfPea2_flat.jpg|Miles ml_Silas3_flat.jpg|Silas Trivia *A dead �� duck �� is something or someone that is successful or useful. *An egg �� roll is mostly a rolled Chinese ���� appetizer. A spring roll is similar to an egg �� roll, but the wrap is made of flour dough wrap. *This episode is a lesson in facing hardships, just like "The Ballad of Little Joe". The song "Happy Ki-Yi Birthday ��" is sung �� again except with Christmas �� style. Plus, "Oh Little Joe!" is replaced by "Oh Lawrence!" *This is a loose parody of The Chipmunk Adventure ''mixed with the story of Joseph. *This marks the first episode to have longer opening credits than usual to date. The two feature films (Jonah and Pirates) don't count. *This episode does not have the theme song �� before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star ⭐️ of Christmas ��", etc. *In the original alternative opening, Merry Larry talks about his early childhood, while looking through a photo album. *The beginning portion of this is recycled from the trailer they did the year before that opened up the MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! DVD. So, there's a few differences between the trailer and the story; including: **The opening credits were different. In the trailer, it just ends with a border hitting Lawrence, while riding a hovercraft to the mall, and saying "Oh, that's gonna leave a bruise." In the episode, the camera �� zooms into the bell of Merry Larry's hat ��, revealing a bronze background while the camera �� pans over several photos of previous audio releases. *Speaking of ''MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back!, during "Luntar's Dream ��", Luntar mentions the bubblegum that MacLarry secretly chewed. *In the song "Merry Larry's Dream ��", there were a bunch of pictures in the Chipmunks' room. See "A Chipmunk Christmas ��" for more info. *There was a deleted outtake after Lawrence sings �� "No Defense!", he falls over backwards, but gets back up. This can be seen in the behind the scenes on the DVD ��. *There are two scripts on this DVD ��, except there was no scene between Alister leaving and the casino bit in the alternative script. Several things were different in the two scripts compared to final version, including: **Two tourists wanted to explain their dreams �� instead of a boat �� crewman and mate. **Reggie used a phone ☎️ booth instead of a stall to change into Luntar. **Lawrence mistakenly called Luna "Madame Mon Ami". **The scene of Philip Fleagle saying he doesn't have to reunite Lawrence's former business was after Alister left. However, it was pushed after the casino part. **After Lawrence is thrown into Luntar's dungeon, Christina states this was a bad idea. **After the casino part, it was suppose to be night time, and it shows Roadie Reggie at his house ��. **Lawrence, Christina and TBot sang �� a reprise of "No Defense!" right ➡️ before the closing shot. *It was never explained why Luntar said he was a yam ��, a meme, and Mysterious Mr. Enter during "Luntar's Dream ��". *In the DVD �� scene selection, the first chapter has the camera �� pan over photos from every show prior to this episode (including the compilation releases, the Silly Song compilations, and the two feature films "Jonah" and "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything".). However, that was not included in the DVD ��, since most people thought this had the initial theme song ��. (See picture on right side) This was fixed in the Smile �� of a Child �� broadcasts of the episode. *On the DVD �� and Netflix versions, the audio is in both stereo and mono. This is noticeable as the quality on the screenshots shown on the back DVD �� cover is brighter than what's shown in the actual episode. *The DVD �� cover depicts Lawrence and Philip riding a train ��. This technically didn't happen in the actual episode. *If you look closely at the newspaper, the articles were written in Hebrew language. *The scene where Merry Larry says he doesn't want to be anyone isn't actually true, since he did transform from a chipmunk to an elf in A Chipmunk Christmas ��. *This episode was planned to be released February 2015, then it was pushed to late May. It was finally released on late January. *Despite The Big NO ����'s used throughout, this is the first episode where someone said either a Big "YES!" or a Big "WHAT?!". *It would be very unlikely to see a person fit in a slingshot that is used for throwing rocks. *As seen from the trailer, the episode is meant to be in 16:9 (widescreen). But the DVD �� release of it is in 4:3. However, this was fixed in the Netflix and Smile �� of a Child �� broadcasts of the episode. *As you'll notice, a lot of duplicate versions of various characters were used in this episode. *Despite being in the water, the tourist Lawrence threw didn't seem to be wet. **It was never explained what happened to him after that. *Luna suddenly vanished after Lawrence leaves, even though her voice was heard. *In the credits, the character names for Scooter, Annie, the Scallions, Apollo Gourd, Finnegan J. Beet III and Khalil were seen despite not appearing. It might possible they were some of the retirees. **Also in the credits, Merry Larry is credited as "Lawrence (Merry Larry)". *Luntar was just Roadie Reggie in disguise! Despite that, there are either two Mr. Lunts in this, or just two different characters. *As you'll notice before the Tootanny sections, Phillip Fleagle threw the Golden Echo harmonica out of a window, even though it didn't show up before. A few crew members stated it was originally meant to be in a glass �� container, but there were technical issues with the lighting. *Despite Luntar going inside Lawrence's head to remove the pictures from his mind; it would be unusual, and unlikely to see someone that big go inside your head. *During the beginning, with a merchant and his wife surrounded by sheep and some people, holding a picture frame, the merchant's wife ����'s hat �� phases through the frame. *Lawrence's lips �� weren't moving when he read about the aliases for space �� pirate Luntar. *According to various crew members, there were changes from pre-production to the final version. **There was an explanation of why Lawrence liked to play the harmonica. **Roadie Reggie said his army of space �� pirates were Norwegians. **Apollo Gourd was going to be the INTERPOL agent that worked with Percy's character. **The soldiers tied T-Bot, Christina, and Merry Larry to a tree �� with police �� tape. It was changed to ropes in the final. **There was a line after Christina asks if Lawrence once drove a car �� up a phone �� pole, Merry Larry says "That does sound fun. I may need to go home ��, and recharge my batteries." This was absent in the final. *During the opening credits, the people in their positions in the albums's �� should have had their lips �� moved. This is noticeable because the people were singing �� along with the person who sung �� the song ��, but their mouths weren't moving. Several people wondered why. *After Mr. Cashberger departs Spring Valley, you can still see �� part of the clothing after he leaves the screen. *Merry Larry's tooth was missing when Christina asks why he has to interpret a crewman and a mate's dreams ��. *At one point, Christina calls Lawrence by his name, despite him never stating that fact! *During the camera �� turn on some of the people singing �� "Oh Lawrence", there's one guy that doesn't sing �� and appears to be frozen. This can be noticed in the Netflix version. *The lip ��-synching is off in some parts of the video ��. *At the birthday �� party �� part, T-Bot is fat from eating too many cake ��, but after Merry Larry's Dream ��, She is back to her normal size. *When the merchant and his wife ���� surrounded by sheep �� and some people, holding a picture frame, sang �� "With our sheep ��, our sheep ��, our sheep ��!" (a brief reference to "Taran, The Amiable Viking"), one of the people wasn't singing �� with them. *There were three goofs with the scene with an agent and a tourist: **When the yam �� as the INTERPOL agent yells "MR. LAWRENCE!", he has his high-pitched Chipmunk voice, but when he said "What's the word?", he had a low-pitched male voice. **The sun ☀️ was about to go down, but when the agent spoke in a low voice, the sun ☀️ was back up. **The tourist gourd didn't have his cardboard cutout, but in the next scene, he did. *"Good for the Grabbing" from Veggies in Space �� ''is sung �� again. *During the scene where Merry Larry, Christina, Roadie Reggie and T-Bot slide through a pipe, the Lyle the Kindly Viking logo makes a cameo on a watery �� surface. *The Mr. Twisty logo has been seen again since "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush". *During the birthday �� scene, the cake �� is the same one that appeared in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ��". *Lawrence looks at a stained glass �� portrait of The Chipmunks during "Story of My Life". *One of the antics Lawrence used to do back when he was a chipmunk was gargle soda while singing �� one of the Chipmunks' songs �� ("Bad Sea �� Witch") written by Merry Larry's ancestors, that derived from one of their albums ��. *In the scene with the gourd beside the yam �� when he spoke in a low voice, had a cardboard cutout of Larry's character, Alvin, from A Chipmunk Christmas ��. *There are some ads in Tootanny (and Spring Valley) from previous shows: **When in Tootanny, rent a robotic T-Bot tour guide! (Veggies In Space ��: The Fennel Frontier) **See The Groovy Brothers in person! (Celery Night Fever ��) **Keep yourself peaceful at Beet's Alpine Suites! (Beauty and the Beet) **Win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese �� Curls sweepstakes today! (Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie ��) **Coming Soon: King George and The Ducky (King George and the Ducky) **Now Playing: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen ���� (Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen ����) **Come to the funnest place on Earth �� - The Land of Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) **Work till you drop at Dooley and Sons (Tomato �� Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River �� Rescue) **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie ��) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas ��) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas ����) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ��) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight ��! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas ��) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly �� Song �� Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer �� Boy) *Buzz Lightyear makes a cameo appearance in the credits. (Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Buzz Lightyear of Star ⭐️ Command: The Adventure Begins, Toy Story 3) *When Merry Larry eats the blob of gelatin, the quote the blob yells ("We will bury you!") is recycled from The Great Escape!. *All the albums �� in the credits for ''A Chipmunk Christmas �� are included in the opening credits as Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten (Feel the Rain on Your Skin)" plays over the opening credits, like a diorama of Memory Lane. *Lawrence sings �� a parody of "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. *The pickle and sun ☀️ on the posterboard pretty much makes up the Logitech logo. *Mysterious Mr. Enter is an internet critic who specializes in animation. *The song ��, I'm Boo, is sung �� to Eiffel 65's "Blue (Da Ba Dee)". *"Bad Sea �� Witch" is a spoof on the song �� "One Bad Apple ��". *The glasses �� Merry Larry wore while entertaining Luntar and his army are Groucho Marx glasses ��. *When Lawrence meets Luna, Luna yells "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!", a tribute to Jessie (Joan Cusack)'s first line in Toy Story 2. *When Merry Larry and Christina are in Luntar's dungeon, T-Bot suggests she records their call for help holographically and send it to others. Lawrence tells her they won't do that unless it's their only hope. This is a reference to when Princess Leia did the same thing in Star ⭐️ Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *The first song �� "Story of My Life" is derived from Shrek the Musical ��.Category:Episode